Building energy efficiency is important since energy consumption inside buildings is a major part of total energy consumption in most modern societies and as such contributes heavily to carbon emissions. A large percentage of electricity consumption in today's commercial buildings is due to lighting. Lighting is the lowest hanging fruit during energy audit of buildings. For example, an energy audit usually involves counting the number and type of luminaries installed in a building. From the audit, consumption due to the installed luminaries may be estimated. The energy consumption of the installed luminaries may then be compared with the energy consumption of potential luminary replacements. This would provide the property owners an estimate of achievable electricity savings by upgrading the lighting in their building. A typical energy audit involving lighting consists of a human with a clipboard and pen to walk inside building and write down the kind of luminary in each room of a building. This can be laborious, tiring, error prone and inaccurate.
As methods for detecting luminary fixtures are provided herein.